TTMC: The Teen Moms Clique
by kadienewberg
Summary: Five girls. Each one of them finding out that they are pregnant. But not knowing each other. Not knowing what to do. Leave and never come back. But what happens when a couple of years later the fathers see little faces that look like them.
1. Chapter 1

~Massie~

I stare at the test.

_Positive_

Right there, bold in pink telling that I just lost my life.

When me and Derrick did it at the halloween party, I thought we used protection.

_"C'mon babe, I'll be careful, promise." Derrick slurred as he kissed my neck, I just giggled and layed down on his bed._

God I feel stupid, What are my parents going to say, what are my friends going to say, WHAT IS DERRICK GOING TO SAY!

"Massie darling the limo is waiting to take you to school." My mother called me down, I wiped my tears and threw the test in the trash.

How I was going to survive the day, I don't know.

~Alicia~

I stared at my breakfest in disgust, it smelled horibble. I wanted to gag. I've been feeling sick lately and I don't know why. I haven't been able to eat without throwing all of it up.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was from my boyfriend, Josh.

_Hey babe I'm here come out_

I smiled weakly and got my Ralph Lauren backpack, I saw him out there with one of those fancy cars I don't know how to say and got in.

"Hey good morning leesh." He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

And again I felt that feeling to throw up.

~Dylan~

I groaned as I tried to put on another pair of jeans, but AGAIN! They won't fit. I have to get to school soon, so I just decided to put on a skirt, even though its the middle of November.

"Little sis are you trying to give yourself a disease?" I look at my sisters and they are looking down at my skirt.

"What skirts are in now." I walk pass them and grab a apple and see my friends car outside.

"HEY DYLAN!" I laugh at her over excitedness.

Then I feel something tug a my stomach, I groan and she gets a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

I nod and get in the car.

I think something's wrong.

~Kristen~

I walk back in forth in my bathroom waiting for the results.

_Ding_

Here we go, I look down and see a little plus sign, Man I guess i can throw college out the window.

I can already hear my parents disappointed voice.

"Kristen how can you ruin your future like this."

"MY DAUGHTER would never let this happen to her."

"You are not responsible to live here anymore."

"Pack your bags and get out."

"Yeah we don't need a screw up like you here."

I cried as I thought of all of the possblities. And then there Kemp, he was a total player before we started dating, and when he finds out about this...

I guess there is only one way out.

"Kristen sweetheart time for school!" I here my mom's voice, and get my soccer bag.

By tonight everything will change

~Claire~

I run to the bathroom and thow up again. When I'm finshed I brush my teeth again and try to regain my balence.

This has been happing for the past two weeks. And I know why.

I'm pregnant.

I was shocked when I found out but I guess I can't be the innocent blonde that everyone thought I was.

I look over at my closet and see the bag I pack a few days ago.

Its over for me, but not for my baby.

I'm sorry mom and dad, I'm sorry Todd.

And I'm sorry Cam.


	2. Chapter 2

~Massie~

When I got to school, all the girls who pretend to be my friend came up to me. God is popularity that important.

"Massie you look amazing."

"As usual."

"Why so flush Hun?"

"She's not talking!"

"Calm down."

"Yeah chill."

"Should we get Derrick."

At the mention of his name, I stop and all the girls bump into me and fall on the ground. I myself stay still. Wondering if I should tell stay with the plan and everything will be over. I can't change the past and get rid of what's growing inside me.

Well I could but I'm _that_ mean.

I walk away without the wannbes knowing. I don't need them giving me a headache at this time of the morning. I hear the bell ring but I keep walking, walking untill I am outside, where the school garden is. I sit on one of the bench's and close my eyes.

I never was one for skipping class but I needed time to think. Think about my baby. All I am is a little spoiled England brat myself, how can I take care of a kid. Well I don't have to take care of it but putting a baby in adoption care only makes them feel lost and unwanted when they get older.

So in 9 months I shall have a baby in my arms. A little boy or a little girl. I want a girl. Someone to dress up and play with. Comb her little hair. Buy her dolls.

Maybe this won't turn up so bad at all. All I need to do is keep this away from Derrick.

"Massie!"

Speak of the devil.

I turn around to see my boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, running towards me. When he got by me, he was panting alittle but keep his posture.

"Where have you been, you missed first, second, and third period. I have been worried sick about you, all of your fake friends have been worried about you." That's what I love about Derrick, he was my only friend. Those girls. Those girls weren't my friends, they use me for popularity.

Doesn't really help out much, since they aren't really that pretty.

"Massie are you even listening?" I look at Derrick's confused and worried face. I shake my head, he sighs. "Maybe you should go home early, I can call someone to get you and then I can check up on you later." I nodded.

* * *

It took a while before Derrick could convince the principal and my parents to let me leave early. But I don't know how he did, and got them to change their minds. Now I was listening to music in his car waiting for him to talk to his coach and drive me home.

My eyes were closed when I heard him open the drivers door. I heard him say something but I was getting sleepy every minute.

I heard him stop talking and start the car. I wasn't all the way asleep but I felt to tired, that I couldn't even open my eyes and say anthing.

I finally felt the car stop and Derrick shake me awake.

"Mass get up, were at your house." I groan and shake my head. I hear him chuckle, after that I felt some one open the car door to my side and pick me up bridel style.

I smile at his sweetness. When we get to my room, he lays me down on my bed and starts talking.

"Okay so know your tired, and I'm going to let you sleep. But I'll be back later, Okay?" He doesn't let me answer, instead he comes over and gives me and kiss on the head and walk's out my room. I hear his foot steps leave my room and go downstairs, that's when I hear his car pull out of my drive way and drive off.

I sigh and get up. I was tired but I wasn't finished thinking. I need mago's, it help's me calm down. So I make my body get up and out of my comfy bed, and go downstairs. When I get down there I find a note from my mom.

_Massie Darling,_

_Hello sweetheart, me and your father are going on a third honeymoon. We know your sick so if you need anything, just call one of the maids and they will get you anything you want. _

_Bye love, your mother_.

Its not that I didn't mind being by myself, it nice and calming sometimes. But its lonely. That and only having one friend since you were young is okay but if its a guy, can't really talk about that many things.

I decided that now is my chance, but I just can't go in broad day light and walk out with a suitcase. I need some things.

I ran upstairs with as much energy as possible and dressed in black jeggings, black heels, and a grey sweater. I also took my mom's favorite pair of sunglasses (which were also my fav) and sighed, I'm going to miss my parents.

I walked outside. And got to my car and drove off to the airport. When I got there, I put on the sun glasses. And walked up to the person and asked for a _coach ticket_. The things I do to keep myself hidden.

"Okay so here is your ticket and have a great flight to Westchester, New York."

"Thank you ..."

"Raina."

"Thank you Raina."

~Alicia~

When I got to school, I went straight to the bathroom. I run to a stall and threw up. Thankful that no one else was in the bathroom. How am I going to deal with _this_ for nine months.

I get and flushed the toilet and stood up by the sink's. I looked in the mirror and felt horrible. Usually I love looking in the mirror and rating myself, but as you can see, I have been a little under the weather.

I just want to go home. Why did I even go to school? I should of stayed home and sleep for the next nine months.

But I tried to keep myself in a good mood today and brushed my teeth and combed my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Right when I walked out I saw that hall's were empty. Class.

When I was walking down the hall to my locker I ran into someone.

"Oh I am so very sorry! The principal called me into her office and I was trying to out there in a hurry." I looked up to, Moore, he was considered the nerd. But he was really cute in _my _opinion.

I giggled. "Its okay Moore, I shouldn't be in the hall's anyway." Moore was a good friend of my in the science club. I was the captain. But no one knew I was even good in science. They just thought I was another pretty face.

Moore smiled at me. "Well its good to se you Miss Alicia." I giggled again. So old fashion of him.

"Moore can I ask why you are even out of the principal office." He nodded and told me that the principal asked if he and some other members of the science club, not all, but if some could pack and go to Washington D.C for a chance to present a project infront of the President. Our school was one of the schools that were picked. My name was not picked to go because of my other grades.

"And you say that your leaving right now?" He nodded again.

"Ummm do you think you can give me a ride home, my stomach is feeling awful bad." He looks shocked and I think he will agree but I pull out my charms.

"Please for me." I bat my eyes and give him my pouty look. He blushs and slowly nods.

We walk out the school and to his car. I get in and show him the directions to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Moore." I give him a kiss on the cheek and run into my room and pack all my belongings. I get my darkest pair of shades and look outside. I see my motorcycle. I strap my suitcase to seat behind me and get on. I pull off knowing were I have to go.

Westchester here I come.

~Dylan~

When I got to school, I saw him. Chris Plovert. Most popular boy in the school. I haven't seen him since before fall break, when we hooked up. Yeah a normal fashionista like me in her own group of friends had got with the most popular boy in school. Now please don't think this one of thoose stories where the nerd gets with the football captain. Me and Chris don't even know eache other.

Good, eh? No I didn't think so. The only reason we even hooked up was because he and his girlfriend, Gigi Gold, had a huge fight and he was mad and needed to _let off some stress_, as he put it. But being the girl I was and never really having a stable boyfriend, went along with it and let him take _something _from me.

I don't know how I forgot that, but whats done is done.

And now I am just looking at him like some creeper as he talked to his friends and Gigi sat on his lap. I guess what we did was nothing to him. But to me it was my first, and a person never forget's their first.

...GROSS! What if he was with Gigi before and gave me some disease. Ugh. I feel like I'm going to throw up or something. Like really throw up...

And then it happened.

_Blech_

All over the floor was my puke.

Everyone then backed away from me and then I heard a round of ewws and thats gross and after I got dizzy and fell back and hit my head on something hard. But don't worry I didn't fall in the puke. I think.

* * *

I blink my eyes and then see a blurry figure standing above me. I close my eyes back though by the sudden light.

"I think she's waking up." Chris?

"Okay sweetie let me see."

This time I try to open my eyes and I see the nurse and Chris Plovert standing above me. Why is he here?

"Dylan honey, can you speak to me." I get out of my daze and look at the nurse again, when I see Chris he is standing shyly by the bed I was laying on.

"Dylan?" I look back at the nurse and nod. She smiles at my response. "Okay well we call your mother what happened and she is sending your sisters to pick you up." I nod again. "Good now your friends bought you here and wanted to get your work from your classes. And Chris was ever so kind to watch over you all morning." I look back at him and see him blushing.

Chris Plovert is blushing.

What freaky ass world have I entered.

"Nurse Penny." We all look towards the door and I see my friends with most of my work. When they come to me one of my friends tell me my sisters are here and are coming, that's when I heard a knock and my sisters get my friends to put my work in their car. I get up and start to follow them slowly.

"Umm Dylan mind if I walk you the car." I turn around and see Chris looking at me with hopeful eyes, I nod and he grabbed my arm and we walked in silence.

Suddenly Chris stopped and looked at me. I turned back at him and waited for him to talk. He cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Uhhh Dylan when you hit your head eariler on the desk, I got reallyy worried about you." I looked at him shocked and he countined. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you after that day in school, when we got together."..."And Dylan if _you_ want, I would like to see if we could grow something together."

I stared at him for a minute before nodding my head once again. I saw smile grow on his face and he leaned in and gave me a kiss. It didn't last long since I somebody in the background saying 'aww'.

We quickly separted and I saw my friends and my sisters looking at us smiling. I sighed and then I heared Chris whisper to me.

"Lets talk tomorrow Dylan." He gave me a peck on the cheek and I heared his footstep walk away.

"Let's go Dylan." I nodded at my sisters voice. and when we got to the car and started to drive, I yelled at my sister.

"Wait Jamie can you make a stop at the drug store." I asked, She and Ryan looked back at me confused

"Why?"

"Because I need head ache pills."

"Oh, okay well hurry up." She said as we pulled over to the parking lot of the drug store. I got out and ran inside. I skipped over the part with head ache pills and went straight to the section that worried me the most.

_The aisle with the pregnancy tests_.

I quickly took about three and grabbed head ache pills for show. When I walked up to the counter the lady that was there looked at me with sad eyes and put my stuff in a bag. I walked and went back to my sister's car.

When we got home I left all of my stuff except for the bag.

_Ding_

I look down and saw the positive, So of course I cried, cried that I was having a baby at the age of 18, cried that Chris and I were just going to start a relationship, cried that my mom would try to hide this from all the people who watch her show.

So I did the first thing that came to mind, got all my clothes and other necessaries that I would need and waited for my sisters to go to sleep, I knew my mother wouldn't be home tonight, Maybe out with her friends.

So when it was dark I put on some dark shades and walked to a bus stop with my suitcase. And I headed for a place that my dad always tookn me when he went on bussiness.

Westchester, New York.

~Kristen~

School was school. I didn't Kemp at all today though. I wanted to talk to him and see if can take on the responsiblity of being a father. Yes I was going to still come through with HIM. But I know that things with my parents are over.

I was walking down the hall from the bathroom when I heard somebody talking.

"Man Kemp, did you hit Kristen yet." Kemp?

"Yeah over fall break. All she did was scream my name." Kemp replied. I gasped quietly and felt tears come out my eyes. Kemp used me?

"Well I never thought you could bang a prude like Kristen. But man you deserve eache hundred were giving you." All I was is a bet!

And I'm pregnant by him. And I thought he really liked me. He even told me he loved me.

_"Kristen." I looked at Kemp as I stop staring at the stars. We had just finished playing a game of soccer at the park and nobody was around. It was late and I needed to get home soon. _

_"Yeah Kemp?" He stared at me for a minute, with his eyes flyin around with emotions. _

_He then suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I was afraid to say this but it was my first kiss. And it was with Kemp. I was glad, I think he changed his player ways._

_"I love you." I froze, he does._

_"I love you too." After that we kept kissing and I guess you know what happened next._

That jerk. Well if that's all he wanted, then he doesn't need to know about his unborn child.

"I just can't believe that you got _the Kristen Gregory_. Daughter of the famous art seller. Girl who always get's good grades. And soccer star for the girl's team." One of Kemp's stupid friends replied.

"Well you have to have skill for a challenge like her." Really a challenge. He make's it seem like I was mental case. Plus we dated Four months before we even kissed, the 'I love you's' and sex just happened.

Its my fault that I fell for him anyway. _I_ was the one who fell for _him_, when _I_ thought _he_ changed. And here _I_ was today thinking _he_ would pull through for _me_ and _the baby_. _His _baby.

Can't trust guys again for sure. But I'm going back to my plan earlier and leaving, having to cover my tracks good. Knowing my mom will get my dad to put my disappearance on the news faster than you can say corndog.

Speaking of which, I'm starving.

That's when the bell rings and I run away from Kemp and his gang of morons before they could see me. That's when I bump into my friend, Emily.

"Wow Kris why are you running down the hall? Arn't you afraid that a TEACHER! might catch and...and...ruin your perfect record." She started fake crying, werido.

"Hush lets just get this day over with and get to soccer pratice." She laughs and suddenly looks behind me.

"Boyfriend at 12:00" She whispered and started to walk away but came back to whisper one more thing. "P.M."

I giggled at her, then I felt myself being spined around and have someone crash their lips on mine. I knew who it was and I didn't want to give in.

Don't give in.

...Don't give in Kristen.

I gave in.

He smiled into the kiss when I kissed back. I knew when it got quiet in the hall that people were staring. I hated that. Kemp didn't care.

"**Mr. Hurly, Ms. Gregory**." I heard the voice of the principal. PDA was forbidden at our school, but Kemp didn't let go.

_Let go, let go_

"When you two are finished I want BOTH of you in my office! Now everybody clear the hallway!" I heard feet run away, and when that was over. I heard a _very_ angry foot taping. That's when Kemp decided to let me go.

I look up to see Principal Whitehead, with a red face might I add, looking angry at me and Kemp. I look over at Kemp to see him smirking at the principal and his arm firmly around my waist. Woah tight grip buddy.

* * *

"Now I don't want to see you two here again. That means you Ms. Gregory." I nod my head and run out the principal's office in tears, I can't play the rest of the season and I have detetion for two weeks. Its not like I care about the punishment, Its these stupid hormones.

"Kristen!" I hear kemp run after me in the hall, which was still empty, I was going to my locker because the principal called my mom about what happened and she decided to pick me up from school early.

"Are you okay." He looked worried and shocked, I was never a crier. Plus why would he care, all I was a bet towards him. He got what he wanted, why is he still bothering me.

"No I am not okay because, this morning I found out my so called boyfriend used me for a bet that he made with is stupid friends!" I yelled at him.

He looked scared. "Kristen let me explain, that was just a-" He didn't get to finish since I heard my name being called on the over head.

"Kristen Gregory, get your things, your going home early."

"Goodbye Kemp." I walked away from him.

I didn't turn back to see his face. When I saw my mother in the front office, I knew I was in for it.

"Kristen where is your stuff. No forget that, why am I being called saying that you are making out with your boyfriend in the hallway. Don't answer that, you know why. I am sooo disappointed in you. When your father comes home tomorrow night, you will be grounded for a month. Now let's go." I didn't talk during her little speech, and I thought back to my pregnancy test and wonder how she would explode if she saw that.

The car ride was silent and my stomache was killing me, I didn't get to eat lunch. When we got home my mother stopped the car and looked at me.

"Get out and go into your room, I'll be back later." I just nodded my and and walked up the steps towards my house. Behind me, I heard my mother pull out of the drive way.

This is my chance, I have only very much time before she comes back. I ran into my room and packed all my things. Then I went to the bathroom and took a shower (not before throwing up, I might add.) and brushing my teeth and hair.

When I got downstairs, I took my suitecase and walked to the train station nearby. I had already put my hair in a ponytail and had my darkest shades.

"Hello how may I help you." I looked at women infront of and saw her name tag, Debbie.

"Hi may I have one ticket to Westchester, New York."

~Claire~

I settled myself down on the couch and turned on the Tv. Spongbob, my favorite.

I had the house all to myself since my family decided to visit a family memeber. Since I was still 'sick' my mom let me stay. While singing to the theme song, I heard my phone viberate.

It was from Cam.

Do I answer?

_Yeah dummy, he doesn't know that you ruined his life._

I didn't ruin his life.

_Yeah you did, you didn't use protection_.

It takes TWO to tango.

_Whatever._

With that my mind stomped around in my brain, giving me a even _bigger _head ache. God I hate her.

I decided tor read Cam's text anyway.

_Hey want to hang out at the beach later._

Maybe.

_Fine whatever, just tell me a time._

I gasped when I realized what I just did, oh Cam is probably thinking I have some werid additude problems. Oh man, I just wanted to see Cam before and before I left and he's been gone for the last week on a family vaction.

I didn't answer back to the one he just sent me, because I was afraid of what he would say about my additude. But the text had on what time he was picking me up. I still went against it though and decided to just get ready anyway, no matter what time so I can be ready.

When I finished getting dressed, with make up and acessories of couse, I lied down on the couch and decided to take a quick nap.

When I woke up, I saw Cam shaking me awake and it was dark outside. How long have I been out?

"Claire get up, how long have you been sleeping?" He asks this because its really hard to wake me up if I have been asleep for a really long time. Weird? Maybe.

"Just a little while." I yawn, he rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else about it.

"C'mon I want to take you out tonight." I get and smile, suddenly excited about the idea.

* * *

The date was really fun. He took me to amusement park, and won me a stuffed beard, I naming it Conor. After we left the park, we walked around the nerby beach.

"Claire I had a great time, and I'm glad to back home with you." He gave me a kiss after that, and I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want to mess this up with Cam. But I decided to put those thoughts behind me and enjoy the rest of the night.

When we got back to my house I saw the lights on, my parents were back. Cam saw this to.

"Well I guess we aren't having coffee either." I laughed at his childish behavior, and gave him a good night kiss.

When I got inside, my mom rushed to hug me. "Oh my gosh Claire, where have you been? I thought you were sick. Why are you all dressed up." I smiled weakly at my mothers worrieness.

"_I am _sick mom, its just that Cam came back today and wanted to spend the day with me." She sighed relief, that I was okay. My dad came into view after that.

"Well next time, give us a call sweetheart." I nodded and walked upstairs, I took a quick peak at my baby brother.

_I'll miss you_

I went into my room and got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, Cam's hoddie, and some UGG slippers.

I got my suitcase and tipped toed downstairs. I saw my parents passed out on the couch. I made them worry so much, that they just fell asleep on the couch. Wow I will never win the #1 daughter award now.

I shake my head and walk quietly out the door, shutting it behind me without a noise. I go into the garage and get my car. I put my suitcase in the backset. I get into the driver's seat and start my car. When I pull out I know exactly where I'm going.

Westchester, New York.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finshed. So the girls are off. Searching for a way of escape. and I don't know if you saw it but pay attention to the names in the chapter for each girl. It could help you tell the gender and what their babies names might be. But it could be their first or middle name. **

**Happy Thanksgiving every.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and other people. This Chapter is going to be in a unknown POV until the end. Enjoy!**

? ? ? ? ? POV

I groaned and spin around in my spinny chair to see my partner painting her nails.

"How can you do such a thing at this time, we still haven't found a project to give to Terrianne." She rolls her eyes and keeps doing her nails. I get and slam my hands down the table she was sitting on, messing her up.

She then looks at me and glare. "Was that really neccessary? Like c'mon we have time before we the project is over." I then snap my fingers in her face and start to talk again.

"BUT WE HAVE TO TURN IN A IDEA TOMORROW!" I never get this mad at her but this is a important project that can promote us, to getting our own business, and we still haven't found a way to help '_The teens of tomorrow_'

She sighs. "Chill girl, maybe a idea will come to us by going shopping!" She squeals, and before I can protest she shushes me. "Now no more yelling, people are going to think things." Then gets her stuff and walks out, with me following her. My bestfriend ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

We go to about a million store that teens go to a we still haven't found nothing. Even my girl here is getting annoyed and worried.

"Maybe you were right, maybe we should-" I cut her off and stand up.

"No! I will not give up this easily...how about we just find some teens that can pull it off." She looks at me confused.

"You mean we steal teens and get them to do our dirty work?" Why must is be so hard with her.

"Nooo, like find some sassy fasionable girls who don't have a home." Its quiet for a minute before she starts to whine again.

"But all those kinds of girls are rich, how can we-" I cut her off again.

"No buts just go look and find as many girls as you can that have what it takes, but no spoiled brats, just girls that need help." She nods and then gets a taxi. Ahh New York, its just beautiful during the winter time.

I walk around until I see if I can find anyone that can help me out, but then my stomach starts to growl. I walk into a diner and look for a both, there aren't any empty ones but I see a blonde pushing around some pie. I decide to sit with her and see how she act's.

I when I sit across from her, she doesn't look up, I decide to introduce myself. I clear my throat and she looks up, I can see she has pale blue eyes and a baby face.

"Hello how are you, I sorry if this seems a bit odd but may I ask what your name is and why your eating alone." I say in the most gentle motherly voice.

She blushes and looks down, then she says in a quiet voice that I can still hear.

"My name is Claire Lyons, I had just ran away from my home." Lyons? Where have I heard that name before. Before I can ask her that question. A girl with brown hair and brown with little amber specks.

"Sorry to interupt but you ran away." She had sort of a british accent. She looked hopeful, had she ran away too?

Claire nodded having that same hopeful look. The pretty brit then squealed and sat next to Claire.

"My name is Massie Block." Block? Who are these people!

"Girls, girls can I ask who your parents are?" They both stop their conversation and look at me. Claire got a nervous look on her face but Massie quickly backed her up.

"No one you need to know of." Oh, well look who has a attitude. But she isn't the only one who can be a little bitch.

"Well excuse you but I just heard those last names before and I was wondering if you didn't have anyone to stay with you then you can stay at me and my friends penthouse with a couple other girls. Where you can maybe get a awesome vice president's job." I finish and then start to get up but then miss little pretty brit stands up.

"Okay I'm sorry its just I'm having a hard time and I didn't think you would help me or her," she points at Claire and she smiles, so cute. "But can you _please _help us, it would be great to start fresh." I nod and the girls get suitcases that I didn't see and we get a cab.

* * *

I take the girls to my apartment, its a nice high class one so don't worry, and the girls don't look all to shocked. I guess they live the high life, all that does is make me more suspious of them. But whatever.

When I open the door to the penthouse my partner is already there with three other girls, it seems like they were laughing about somthing. One of them has red hair and she is wet with a blaket covering her. She the snezzes. What happened to these poor babies.

"Finally your back. And you have two girls, awesome."

Massie and Claire put there suitcases down next to the other girls and sit on the couch with them. Then Massie speaks.

"Okay were here, can you tell us your name before I start to think you steal girls." Steal? She came with me begging. Alright miss pretty brit, its on.

"Well you girls aramazing for letting us take you and I think you deserve to know our names." my friend said.

"My name is Lisi Harrison, and this is my partner aand best friend Tyra Banks." I told them.

"And we need to know why you girls, from one of the most richest men ran away." Tyra said in a serious voice. The girls looked at each other then back at us.

"Were Pregnanat." They said in a unison whisper. That suprised us as much as them.

* * *

**Next we are going to start counting down each girls pregnancy, we won't do names and the gender until later.**


End file.
